An Irregular Christmas
by EyesOfGrey
Summary: Wiggins needs money to buy a gift....


I do not own Holmes….unfortunately!

This is my first story, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I know that I have a lot of work to do on polishing up things, but this was hurriedly written in response to the Christmas challenge on …enjoy!

**An Irregular Christmas**

Katie Wiggins stared wistfully at the arrangement of dolls in the display window of Briggs' Emporium. It was an establishment she would probably never enter—she was much to poor and lowly. Only the rich and popular men and women of society could frequent _this_ establishment. Across Bond Street, her brother, Danny Wiggins was inspecting the more masculine merchandise. He glanced across at his sister, and his heart sank as he took in the rapturous expression on her face. He, though only 14, had already accepted the fact (with grudging reluctance) that he and his family would never be able to have all the things they wanted—as it was, they never truly had all the things they _needed_.

"Come on, Kate, Mum wanted ya home by noon to 'elp wit the mendin'" He grasped her hand, and together they scurried to their dilapidated dwelling above the shoe makers shop. Wiggins left his mum and sister to do the mending—he usually helped, but not today!

He ambled down several streets, keeping his eyes out for the rare half penny one occasionally happened upon……blast it all, he simply _had_ to get his sister that doll! Katie was only 10, but they were closer than most siblings were; he loved her with all his heart, and would do anything for her. His mind raced: Christmas was only four days away, and he _so_ wanted for Kate to have the doll by then—but how to get the money before then? An idea flashed into his mind, and, altering his course, he sprinted to Baker Street.

In his excitement, he nearly broke the bell wire of 221b Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson opened the door, and he spoke before she could begin her usual 'cleanliness is next to Godliness' lecture. Really, where did the ole' lady come up with that anyway? Didn't God create Adam from dust? Where was the cleanliness in that? '_Next to Godliness my foot'_ he thought.

"Is Mr. 'Olmes in? Can I talk to 'im?" Danny blurted.

Mrs. Hudson reluctantly gulped back her lecture "Well…..I believe he's busy right now…"

"My dear Mrs. Hudson, I am never too busy for Wiggins" the familiar voice rang down the 17 steps "send him on up, and would you be good enough to bring up some tea and cocoa for us?"

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and smiled gently. "Go on up, young man."

"Ah, Wiggins! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sherlock Holmes propped his violin in the corner and seated himself in his favorite armchair. "Is there trouble afoot?"

Wiggins suddenly felt embarrassed. He was here: now what?

Mrs. Hudson entered with a pot of tea and a cup of cocoa, along with a plate of delicious looking cookies and crumpets. Wiggins helped himself to five, and sat on the settee.

"Um…well, no _trouble_ sir…" he hesitated

Holmes regarded the boy silently.

"Well, sir…um, I was wonderin' if ya had any work for me, er, us fellas?"

Holmes sat silently for some minutes. It was unusual for Wiggins to come to Baker Street unless summoned for. It was the Christmas season. He needed work.

His thoughts turned to another young boy on another Christmas years ago…a poor boy, wanting to make Christmas special for one he loved…

Holmes shook off the memories. He stood, and went to the mantelpiece, selecting the black, oily, clay pipe.

"As a matter of fact…."

Wiggins leaned forward eagerly. "Yes?"

Holmes returned to his seat. "I don't suppose you've heard of the Christmas burgler?"

"Never"

"Ah, no mark against you, my boy; he's quite the embarrassment of Scotland Yard, and, to an extent….myself."

Wiggins was spellbound "What's he done?"

Holmes pulled on his pipe for a moment. "Every Christmas—well, the last three, as a matter of fact, this wily villain has made off with a goodly amount of money from the safes of some of the largest departmental stores in London. He usually commits his crimes several days before Christmas, and of course after dark, though we're not certain of any specific hour. He has always evaded the police and…..myself."

No wonder Wiggins had never heard of this particular villain!

"But" Holmes continued "I have every hope of capturing him this year! The crimes of every villain bear some resemblance to each other, and he is no exception. I have pinpointed a small group of the most elite shopping establishments in London, which I believe he will target for his misdeed."

"And?"

Holmes stood again "Wiggins, return home, and at 10:30 this evening, I want you to put on your warmest clothes, and meet me at Gamiges….you know where they're located?"

Wiggins was insulted "'Course I do, sir! I know London like the back o' me 'and! They're on Bond Street!"

Holmes waved his hand "Yes, yes, good. Keep your eyes sharp."

"'Course, sir!"

Holmes smiled. "Now let's see if you and I can bring this fellow to justice!"

After Wiggins had departed, Holmes flew from his chair, and quickly dispatched several telegrams.

That night, at exactly 10:30, a small dark figure crept from the Wiggins' dilapidated apartment, and flew through the vile alleys toward Bond Street.

How different the city was at night! Without the bustling, jostling, loud crowds! Snow fell gently; if you listened long enough, you could almost hear the sound of the flakes hitting the ground.

But Wiggins wasted no time on sentimental thoughts. Holmes was counting on him. Down the street he crept, peering through the dark into the windows of the buildings. Briggs' Emporium, the store he and his sister had stood in front of that very morning came into view. Through the window he looked….

And stopped abruptly. There had been a been a movement. He squinted his eyes. There it was again! In the building, there was barely perceptible movement. Wiggins crouched, and frantically looked up and down the street.

Nothing.

There wouldn't be time to run to the end of the street where Gamiges was….the villain would escape!

No. It was up to him.

He crept across the street, and huddled in a corner near the back door of Briggs' Emporium, and waited to catch his breath. The Christmas thief would be coming out any minute. Wiggins mentally reviewed all he had learned of attacking, and defending himself when….

The door creaked, and slowly opened. A shadowy figure came out. With light steps, he started down the street, carrying a dark sack across his shoulder.

The thief didn't know what hit him.

Down they went, and though the thief was older, taller, and stronger, Wiggins was a worthy opponent. Again and again, the thief threw Wiggins down, but each time, he came up again, and launched himself at the villain.

How it would have turned out, who knows? But suddenly, Wiggin's feet flew from under him. Down he went, smacking his head on the cold hard cobblestones. As he blacked out, he thought he heard a shrill whistle……

"Wake up, boy; come on!"

Wiggins slowly opened his eyes and moaned. He lightly touched a large bump on the back of his head.

"You've done it, young fella, you've done it!" The rat like face of Inspector Lestrade came into view.

"Whaaat?"

Lestrade laughed. "Why, boy! You've assisted in capturing the Christmas thief!"

Wiggins quickly sat up, trying to ignore the dizziness. "You've got 'im then?"

Lestrade grinned. "Well he's as good as caught, at any rate!"

"Where's Mr. 'Olmes?"

Lestrade blinked. "Oh…uh, well, after you fell, the thief took off running, and Mr. Holmes, along with a good number of my men, went after him!"

"Oh"

"You see, I suspected that the burglar would target this area this year, imagine my surprise when Mr. Holmes had the same view!"

Wiggins inwardly smirked

"So I and my men, with the kind help of Mr. Holmes, laid a trap at Gamiges…..but it seems that he had different plans. If not for you, he might very well have escaped. Good work!"

Wiggins glowed with pride.

"And, of course, there's the reward…."

"Reward?"

Lestrade looked surprised. "Why yes! Of course, we'll divide it up…"

Wiggins smiled. Of course.

The next morning, he made his way to Baker Street, where Mr. Holmes gave him his portion of the reward money; a crisp 5 pound note. Not only that, but he also received money for a job well done.

A huge smile on his face, joy in his heart, and a Christmas song on his lips, Wiggins made his way to Briggs' Emporium. Kate would have her doll, and would treasure it always, the rent would be paid for at least two months, and for the first time, they would have a _real_ Christmas feast!

Holmes watched the boy skip down the street, smiled softly, and then went to his room to properly put away his burgling outfit…….

_**The End**_


End file.
